The tale of the man with the hood and the curator
by RoseScor90
Summary: Draco explains how he first met his wife, Astoria. Written for the How I met your mother challenge! R&R!


**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters…**

"Bedtime story! Bedtime story! Bedtime story!"

Draco watched helplessly as his first and only son jumped up and down on the bed.

He ran around the bed, trying to make him stay put, and that only caused little Scorpius to laugh more.

His concentration was so immersed in making sure that the three year old didn't fall off the bed jumping, that he didn't notice his wife standing behind him until, "Momma! Daddy won't tell me a bed time story!" the child complained, neatly jumping off the bed and landing near his mother.

"This little guy won't stop jumping!" Draco complained in turn, looking at his son with disapproval.

Seeing the identical expressions on the two faces, Astoria chuckled and said, "Don't worry, Scor. We'll threaten Dad with the evil witch!"

"Yay!"

"And, you could have caught him. He stops jumping after that"

"Oh!" Draco's eyes rounded as if he had just realized some unknown phenomenon.

"Now, take care of him for a bit. Put him to sleep if you can" Draco watched, as Astoria again placed Scorpius on that spring of a bed.

After she had gone, Draco sat down on the bed and Scorpius immediately sat on his lap, and began to chant "Bedtime story! Bedtime story!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you one! How about one from the Beedle and the Bard?"

"That's a total bore" Scorpius scrunched up his nose.

"Okay! How about…Fairy tales! She's been reading you Muggle stories?"

"Can I have Cinderella?"

"I am _not_ going to read you a muggle story book" he said decisively as he sat on the bed once again, the offending book in his hand.

"Hmm…not bad. These are really…."

Here, he was interrupted by Scorpius shaking his hand.

"Tell me a story!"

"Okay, okay! What story did your Mum say that she'll tell you?"

"The story of the evil wizard and the scarred wizard!"

"Scarred…Potter! I must have a talk with your Mum soon"

Scorpius looked, round eyed, as his father continued to talk to him self.

After a few more minutes where he could hear words like _Potter, Dark _and _War_, Scorpius shook his father once again.

"Huh!"

"Story!" Scorpius whined and, afraid that he'd start crying, Draco turned to him and asked, "Okay, how about the story of the museum curator?"

"Will there be fairies, evil witches and princes?"

"Sure!"

"Yay!" and he promptly started jumping on the bed.

"One thing before that"

"What is it, Daddy?"

"You shouldn't jump on the bed until I finish the story"

"Not fair!" the child cried.

"Then I'm not telling you a story"

A few more minutes later, "Tell me the story"

"You won't jump"

The child shook his head and pouted, which made Draco chuckle.

He lifted Scorpius and placed him on his lap, and began the tale of the Museum curator.

"Once upon a time, in a lonely part of England, there was a museum. What was so different about this one? It was a museum containing muggle objects! There was a beautiful curator for this museum who always…"

"Was it a girl or a boy?"

"A girl"

"Was she nice?"

"As nice as your mother"

"Is she the evil witch then?"

Draco chuckled at that and said conspiratorially, "Never let your Mum hear that"

Scorpius giggled and nodded his head.

"So, this nice museum curator had a habit of walking by the fields in the country side of Diagon Alley in her free time. And one day…"

Astoria was walking by the country apothecary when she spotted a rather familiar head of blond hair ahead of her.

"Hey you! You!" she yelled as she began running towards it.

The person with the said blond hair turned around and seeing that it wasn't any body he knew, looked inquiringly at her.

"You're that guy!"

A raised eye brow was all the reply she got.

"You walk by the Muggle Memorial every day afternoon, right?"

"Yes?"

"I'm the curator of the museum" she announced and extended her hand.

"Oh, hello!" the hand shake was quick and firm.

"So, you're a mud…muggle?"

"No! I'm as much from a wizarding family as you are but who cares about that now a days!"

"Not many" he nodded and she continued, "I was wondering, all the other occupants of that street have, at one time or other, come into the museum. Be it curiosity or genuine interest. But, you walk by that building daily, a number of times, yet, you didn't even have the least bit of curiosity?"

"I'm not that into muggle life"

"You must come one day! I'll show you around! It's a lot of fun, actually"

"No, I…"

"No, no, no! You can't live in the same street and not visit it. It's like having a butterbeer in hand and not drinking it"

"But…"

"Let's go now! There won't be many people now and I can show you around without interruptions"

"I have to…"

Before he could decline, she had grabbed his hand, and had apparated them to the entrance to the museum.

"Come on in!" she dragged him into the museum and they came to the entrance where the recent announcements were put up.

Seeing a rather large poster of a guy, Draco asked, "Who's that?"

"Zac Effron. He's quite famous"

"What does he do?"

"Oh, he's an actor and singer"

"Oh!"

"What do you want to see? Our newest section here is the library"

"Your wish" Draco, grudgingly, was enjoying this, though he'd obliviate the person as soon as he had said this to them.

They went through the library, with Draco looking at random books and Astoria suggesting some others.

When they came to the children's book section, he lifted a rather large book and asked, "What's this one about?"

"Aesop's fables? That's like our Beedle and the Bard"

"Fairy tales"

"More or less"

"Aesop's fables? I like them!" Scorpius jumped on Draco's lap once again.

Draco, who had thought they had moved on from jumping on beds, sighed and continued.

"Yes, yes. They are nice, but, don't you want to know about the speakers?"

"Speakers?"

"Yeah! Okay, where were we, yes. They at last came to the electronics section and there…."

"How do you work these?"

"The telephone? I'm sure you'd have learnt them in Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. Unless you went to…"

"I went to Hogwarts, alright"

As if the school could ever forget his disgraceful acts.

"Really? Which house were you in?"

"Slytherin" he said, hoping that this would put a dent in her seemingly boundless enthusiasm.

"Wow! So was I! But I don't remember seeing you!"

"I'm sure you'd recognize me, if I lowered my hood"

"Then why don't you?"

"Precisely because you'd recognize me"

He had intended for that statement to be frightening but, it just passed being elusive.

"Never mind that. I'd get to know one day"

Draco now looked at two identical rectangular objects, and went near them.

"What are these?"

"Speakers. Music comes out of that"

"Okay, but why do Muggles need two of them? Are they deaf or some thing?"

"Hey! They just have a pair of speakers. That's nothing wrong!"

"Calm down! I wasn't insulting them or any thing. Can you make this work?"

"Sure!" And she switched it on, and it began to play a song that was melodic and fast at the same time.

"Hmm…Not bad"

"See, I told you!" Astoria cried delightedly and said, "You must come by more often"

"I might. See you around,…."

"Astoria. Astoria Greengrass"

"Astoria. Thank you for the tour. I'd like to repay you for this lovely time. Would you mind joining me for dinner tonight?"

"No…not at all" Astoria's face was flustered as she said that.

"May I know who you are?"

"The name Malfoy should be familiar to you, no? I'm Draco Malfoy. See you"

He waved before exiting, leaving behind a staggered Astoria.

An hour later, Astoria entered the room, fully prepared to endure the complaints of her son and her husband, only to stumble upon the sweet sight of the both of them sleeping.

Scorpius' tiny hand was gripping Draco's jumper and Draco's arms were around Scorpius' torso.

Smiling at the sight, Astoria couldn't help but wonder if she would have had such a wonderful family if she hadn't hunted down that man with the hood.

A/n: Hope it was fine!

R&R!


End file.
